Christmas with the Guardians!
by redolivia
Summary: Jack has spent the last 300 Christmas' alone. But now he is a guardian he can finally enjoy the day instead of dread it. But with this trickster around and friendships still new and forming, will it be the magical holiday Jack so desperately longs for? or a stressful headache for the whole group? (This summary is terrible. sooooo much harder to write than stories! sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first story. I know its not very original but I felt like writing something a bit light hearted to start with. But I'm sure there will be many dark twisted things to follow *sighs at inner evil*. Aaaaaanyway here it is ENJOY!**

The invitation came on the 10th of December. It came in the form of a paper aeroplane that made small chugging noises as it went, as if it were powered by clockwork, obviously North's handiwork. At the time Jack was in a tree making frost patterns up the trunk. When he heard the soft chugging in his otherwise silent world, he was immediately curious. He asked his most faithful companion, the wind, to take him up and see what it was. He caught the plane in midair and slowly descended to crouch on a snow covered rock. He cautiously unfolded the paper and with some difficulty –as he hadn't read anything in nearly 100 years- began to read:

_Dear Jack Frost,_

_It is my pleasure to formally invite you to Christmas celebrations at the North Pole, on the 27__th__ of December._

_RSVP as soon as possible to confirm you don't have any other plans._

_Yours truly _

_Nicholas St. North _

Jack nearly fell of the rock in fits of laughter at the idea that he could have other plans. He re-folded the paper, took his staff and gently tapped the nose of the plane, frost spread from the wood causing icy patterns to cover the plane. He then jumped into the air and threw the plane in the direction of the North Pole and it chugged along back to its maker.

Over the next few weeks Jack was possibly more excited than he had ever been in his 300 years. He had never been invited to a celebration of any kind as Jack Frost. He had got his memories back of spending Christmas and birthdays with his original family but that had been far too long ago. Over the past 300 years he had spent Christmas peering in windows at the happy families celebrating inside and on years when his loneliness grew too much and turned to anger and hopelessness, he would hide away in the tall mountains of the Himalayas and scream at the desolate rocks causing huge storms to deplete his anger.

The thought of actually celebrating Christmas with his new friends caused excited flurries of snow to rise up and whip around whenever he thought about it. As the occasion drew nearer, Jack put his head to the task of thinking up presents for the four guardians he knew would be there, baby tooth and possibly Phil the Yeti, if only he could think of something good. He thought Bunny's should be extra special and a mischievous glint appeared in his eye.

**Well there's the first chapter! any comments, reviews, critisizms(how do you spell that?), suggestions anything is welcome! I feel like I should say I don't own Rise of the Guardians as everyone else seems to say that?**


	2. Doubts

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for the nice comments and to answer Katyuana, I will try and fit in as much guilt trip as I physically can. Aaaaaaanyway here is the second chapter, I thought it could use a bit more before we get to the Christmas party extravaganza thing, sorry if I rambled a bit.**

It was December the 25th around 8am, and small icy snow was whipping around in a bitter wind. Jack was nervous. Having spent so much time alone Jack didn't really know how to be around people. He was expected at the North Pole in two days and he was starting to fret, what had started of as one of the most exciting things in 300 years had turned into the most daunting. Jack spun around as he reached one of the two stones he had been pacing between. Sure, he had spent time with the guardians at Easter when they had been fighting Pitch, but that had never involved much sitting around and it had all gone so fast. Also he wasn't really sure how to celebrate Christmas, he had watched families celebrating from frost covered windows, but surely Christmas at the North Pole with Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman would be quite a lot different, plus he didn't really know any of them all that well. He had visited North a few times over the year and had silent conversations with the Sandman at night but…

He drifted over to a window and saw the happy faces of delighted children in the warm light surrounded by family, ripping of paper and squealing in delight at the toys inside. That was what he wanted, what he'd always wanted. Over all those lonely Christmases, to have a family to celebrate with, to be happy and secretly he really wanted a present-constant tricks and pranks hadn't really helped where to nice list was concerned-.

"I could have all of that," he whispered to himself, "I will have all that." He said with finality. His mind made up, he pushed his worries to the back of his mind. He jumped into the air, the wind carrying him away so he could bring white Christmases to the children and finish off the presents he had been working hard to finish.

**Please comment, review, criticize (worked out how to spell it –or rather spell check did-) make suggestions or do ALL. Don't own rise of the Guardians btw.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS! I know this story is moving a bit slow but I'm going to try and pick up the pace soon. Bit of a longer chapter today. Enjoy!**

(27th of December, 2pm)

North greeted Sandy affectionately at the large double doors,

"How are you my old friend? I'm glad you could come." He boomed in his heavy Russian accent. He was feeling good and relaxed. Christmas had gone of without a hitch and it would be a good month or so before he would have to worry about planning for next year.

Sandy replied making sand images above his head signing, Merry Christmas.

"It is indeed!" North replied jollily.

Sandy then made a sand picture of the other guardians.

"Yes, Tooth and Bunnymund are here, we are just waiting for Jack."

A worried expression crossed Sandy's face as he formed his sand into the shape of Jack then a question mark, he had always cared about the boy even before he became a guardian, the cold had never bothered him and many times the children would dream of snow days.

"He said he would be coming but… who really knows with Jack, He's getting better but still keeps his distance, you know?"

Sandy nodded, not mentioning the fact that he had talked –or rather Jack had talked and sandy had signed- on many occasions when they met at night.

"Come the others are-" he stopped short when he noticed it had suddenly started snowing heavily outside. North opened the door to look outside when he was met with the sight of Jacks blue hoodie covered back. Jack was talking or rather arguing quietly to himself, he hadn't noticed the two faces staring questioningly at him, when North cleared his throat. Jack spun around immediately and seeing the faces staring at him, rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Why did you not knock Jack?" North asked, confused as to Jack's strange behaviour.

"Well ummm…err… I haven't missed the party have I?" He said, running his hand through his snowy hair, obviously trying to dodge the question.

North decided to let it go and ushered Jack into the cosy warmth of the Pole.

"Everyone is in here," he said leading the way to a medium sized sitting room off to the side of the globe room, it was fitted with four comfy red arm chairs, two sofas, a window and a roaring fireplace. Bunnymund was sitting on one of the sofas opposite Tooth -who for once wasn't constantly whispering to her mini fairies- in deep conversation with her. North entered first, sitting in the chair closest to the fire followed by Sandy who perched on the other sofa motioning for Jack to join him when he noticed the winter spirit had stayed awkwardly by the door. Jack reluctantly walked and sat down on the sofa only to find it to squashy and comfortable. He awkwardly pushed himself up to the sound of bunny's snickers and instead perched on the windowsill with his staff over his shoulder. Baby tooth flitted over from where she had been sitting on her mother and settled on Jack's frosted shoulder.

The others started talking about how Christmas had gone and if children were still having good dreams. They were obviously comfortable in each others presence but then again they probably did this every year, Jack reasoned. He felt a sudden flash of anger, while he had been alone, crying tears of desperation no-one would ever see, they had been here. Laughing, sharing each others company over good food and presents. But he tried his hardest to smother the anger and hold back the tears. That had been before, he had family now, he was here now, and these things were in the past and needed to stay there, along with the unshed tears he was holding back and the true reason behind his feelings. What did he have to be sad about anyway? He was here, he shouldn't waste this opportunity or spoil the festivities with these unreasonable feelings.

Tooth asked him a question and pulled him into the conversation; soon he was laughing along with them and returning more to his usual self. An elf jingled his way into the room, signalling to North that lunch was ready. North stood and announced,

"I will lead to the dining room were my yetis have kindly prepared us Christmas lunch and then, PRESENTS!" He exclaimed.

Everyone rose smiling at North obvious enthusiasm towards presents and followed him down a long corridor. Tooth fell back towards Jack and asked,

"So what's your favourite part of Christmas dinner?"

"Well… I've never actually had Christmas dinner, I don't know what there will be." Jack admitted, feeling kind of stupid. Tooth looked shocked at this revelation,

"What about when you were human?" she stuttered

"Food was scarce and we didn't have much money," he explained, "I think we sometimes got a chicken if we were lucky and some vegetables from our garden. And as an immortal I don't really eat."

Tooth wasn't really sure what to say, 314 years and he hadn't had any proper Christmas dinners? An awkward silence descended on the pair, so Tooth did what she did best. She talked. And talked, and talked about Christmas dinners and the many components and traditions that went into them. Jack, thankful for the distraction, listened without interruption until they reached a large set of double doors that led to the dining room. Two yetis on either side of the doors clasped the handles and dramatically revealed the stunning dining room. When Jack saw the food his jaw literally dropped.

**I found this reeeeaaaaly hard to write, I was stumped for most of it but I managed to write down something at least. Please feel free to comment, review, criticize or suggest anything at your leisure. Oh! and I still don't own Rise of the Guardians. BYE.**


	4. Christmas lunch

**Hi guys. It's been a while... Sorry for taking so long but I started two new stories an knd of forgot about this one :3. I decided I should come back to it though as it is my first story. Hope you guys like it!**

North laughed at the boy's expression,

"Have you never seen food before Jack?"

"Not this much in one place." Jack whispered; almost quiet enough to not be heard by North.

"Well then, today you must eat a lot!"

Before he had finished his sentence Jack was off gliding round the room, inspecting the many wonderful dishes excitedly. The other guardians, chuckling at Jacks antics, sat at the long table and watched North cut the turkey. Jack landed in his chair next to Tooth and started to fidget impatiently as the food was served.

"Can we start yet?" he whined,

"Be patient Jack, no-ones going to take it from you," Tooth scolded. Jack moaned but sat quietly in his chair until it was all passed out.

"How much turkey do you want Jack?" North inquired as he carved the huge bird.

"Oh um, none for me thanks. I'm vegetarian." The guardians looked up in surprise at this new fact they had learnt about their new guardian. Bunny, who was also vegetarian (for obvious reasons), looked most surprised,

"Really mate?"

"Umm yeah, not when I was human but when I found out I didn't need to eat to survive, I thought nothing should have to die for no reason. I guess I'm not really a vegetarian though either because I don't really eat anything." Tooth looked at Jack,

"What do you mean?"

"Well I haven't eaten for around…" he was deep in thought for a moment, "Two hundred and fifty years, give or take." From the stares the other guardians were giving him, he guessed he shouldn't have said anything.

"What?!" Tooth nearly screeched.

"Ummmmm," Jack, leaning away from the screeching woman, tried to think of something to say to make everything okay again, "Well it's difficult, I would either have to eat from bins or steal. When I had just become Jack Frost there wasn't enough to throw away so I would have had to steal and most people were hungry enough without getting their food stolen."

Tooth leaned back in her chair with a quiet "Oh." After a second North spoke up,

"But wouldn't you get hungry, even if you didn't need to eat to survive?"

"Well yeah. I felt hungry for the first few months but it dulled down a bit after that, I can just about ignore it now." Jack didn't mention that the dull throbbing in his stomach comforted him, reminding him that he was, at least in some aspects, human and living. Tooth made some strangled noises at Jacks words but managed to control herself.

"Well let's not talk about it now." She said, taking a deep calming breath. Jack smiled bemusedly at the bird woman, never thinking that it had been a big deal before. It felt nice to have someone care about him. North huffed at the interruption to the meal and began handing the plates out. A yeti came around and filled their glasses with red wine, when he got to Jack he poured water into the winter spirit's glass.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, "I may look fourteen but I'm definitely old enough to drink." The yeti looked to North who nodded hesitantly but motioned to give Jack just a little bit. He wasn't sure how to wine would affect Jack, but he didn't want to take any chances of Jack's control on his powers slipping. Jack took one sip of the liquid before deciding that maybe water was better and picking up the glass of it that the yeti had left behind.

The others started tucking into their food hungrily while Jack picked up his cutlery awkwardly, not quite sure how to use the alien objects. He looked at the others around the table and tried to copy what they were doing. The others started talking about this and that, while Jack still struggled over his cutlery. He finally managed to spear a roast potato with his fork, but it was too big to fit into his mouth so it fell of the fork when he tried. The other guardians hadn't noticed yet but the thought of Tooth cutting his food up for him like a small child and Bunny's laughter made him try again. He picked up the knife and attempted to cut the potato in half but, accidentally using the blunt side, only managed to squish it. He used his fork to scoop up some of the slightly squished potato and finally put it in his mouth. After this whole palaver, Jack had only managed to eat part of a potato and the others were nearly half way through. Bunny finally noticed what Jack was doing and raised an eyebrow,

"Never used a knife and fork before Jack" He said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," Jack said, with his mouth still full, "I've been to tons of dinner parties in the last 300 years, I'm quite the social butterfly." Jack gave Bunny a look which basically meant, 'I'm joking, but don't tell the others, they'll make a big fuss' Bunny understood and let Jack get back to fumbling with his cutlery. He finally managed to get the hang of it around the time when the others had just finished and managed to stuff the last piece of sweet potato and roast parsnip in his mouth before the plates where cleared away by the yetis. He chewed and swallowed quickly as Bunny turned to him with a smug smile on his face,

"You've been very quiet Jack, is everything alright?" Jack smiled at Bunny and replied,

"Yes, North's food was just so lovely that I barely had anytime to speak."

North beamed,

"I am glad you liked it! It is time for pudding now!"

As if on queue, the doors were thrown open and a yeti carrying a huge Christmas pudding marched in, followed by a line of other yetis carrying a huge chocolate cake, a plate stacked high with profiteroles, five plates, bowls and spoons and an assortment of ice creams and sauces. The yeti with the wine came round again but this time Jack didn't protest when he was given water, and tried to ignore the smirk on Bunny's face. The bowls and spoons were handed out, already filled with Christmas pudding as the other delights were put in the centre of the table with spare bowls and spoons so they could serve themselves. Jack poured on some custard from a jug on the table and picked up his spoon (The easiest of cutlery to master) eagerly and started to eat but stopped when his teeth met something hard and metallic tasting. He took it out and examined it; it was an old sixpence piece.

"Um North?" Jack asked, "Why is their money in my food, that's pretty dangerous."

North looked over and started laughing,

"You are supposed to look before you eat Jack. If you get the coin it will bring good luck and fortune in the coming year!"

"Oh," Jack said looking at the coin in his hand, "cool."

Tooth looked like she was about to comment on the fact that Jack didn't know even the basics of Christmas traditions but bit her tongue, deciding it would do more bad than good. Jack put the coin in his hoodie pocket before picking his spoon back up and eating a little more carefully.

A while later Bunny finally pushed his bowl away,

"That's it! I can't eat anymore." North, Tooth and Sandy had given up a few minutes ago. They all looked over as Jack took another piece of cake and scoop of ice cream. He was just about to take a bite when he noticed the others staring. He stopped,

"What?" He asked. The sight of the winter spirit sitting there looking confused with chocolate all around his face made Bunny burst out laughing, the others soon followed.

"What?" Jack repeated.

"You're like a bottomless pit." Bunny said recovering from his laughter, "Here." He said throwing a napkin at Jacks face, "For someone so skinny you sure can eat a lot."

Jack smiled brightly, but put the cake down, deciding he had, had enough. He used the cloth to wipe his face. After a couple more minutes of chatter, the yetis cleared the table and North stood,

"Time for PRESENTS!" He exclaimed before striding out of the room.

**Did you like it? Please review, favourite and follow! Next chapter will obviously be presents but I have a bit of a problem, I kind of backed myself into a corner with Bunny's present and I can't come up with any good ideas for something that will be funny but show that Jack cares at the same time. If you have any ideas please tell me! Bye guys!**


End file.
